A Sword, Spear and Arrow
by MysticVeil
Summary: My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with two people, but not the two people you'd think.


_**Hello everyone :3 so this is my first "love triangle" fanfic. I've never done one before, so please be kind if it's not good :s**_

I'm curled up into a ball on the branch. I feel weak. Sad. Heart-broken. My name is Katniss Everdeen. I'm a tribute in the 74th Hunger Games. I'm in love with two people, but not the two people you'd think. They both tried to kill me, as I tried to kill them...

_Cato pinned me to a tree, his huge, strong hand wrapping around my wrists. He stared at me with such a mix of urgency and anger that I became frightened. _

_"Choose. Now." he growled. _

_"What are you talking about!?" I yell._

_"Me or him. Now." he says, snarling at the second last word. _

_"This is ridiculous, Cato! We're in the Hunger Games, this doesn't matter-"_

_"Yes it does! Now decide!" he says, and then he twists me around, and then twists my arm. It hurts badly, and I couldn't keep myself from crying out. And I couldn't stop the words from escaping my mouth. _

_"I can't!"_

_Cato glares at me. He throws me to the ground instantly, and then drops to his knees and pins me again. The fire in his eyes frighten me, they should have called him fire boy. _

_"How can you say that! He's a District 1 pig! How can you possibly have feelings for him!?" he yells. I don't think he realizes how much he's hurting me, and I can't help but cry out again. Suddenly there is a flash of green and brown, and Cato is off me. Instead he's being tackled on the ground, with none other than Marvel. Marvel throws Cato to the side, and then looks at me and yells;_

_"Run! Katniss, go-"_

_But he's cut off by Cato, who grabs him and starts choking him. I run forwards, but Marvel shakes his head, and tries to yell. I don't want to leave him, but I have no choice. I turn and start running, only to see Peeta burst through the bushes. I leap out-of-the-way from him, and continue running. Once I'm a fairly safe distance away, I stop and look back. And I see Peeta stab Marvel with a spear and I hear the cannon. I'm frozen, my blood has turned to ice in my veins. I see Marvel drop to the ground, and Cato stands over him like a predator inspecting its prey..._

Memories flood back to me. I spent time with Marvel before the Games. At first, I thought he was annoying as hell. But then I realized he wasn't. And I guess you could say I fell in love with him. But I knew he would try to kill me, so I tried to forget about him. But it's not easy...

_I was right, he did try to kill me, but only once. I was with Rue, dear little Rue. I had just blow up the Career's supplies, as we had planned. I was returning to Rue when I heard her screams. I ran, and then I saw her. Then she yelled something about a spear, and I turned around just in time to duck from the spear hurtling towards me. I grunted as I fell to the ground, and then I watched in horror as another spear flew through the air... and hit Rue. The world stopped. I went to her as quickly as I could... but she was already gone. I was in tears, hysterically crying. Then I felt arms around me. I looked up to see those familiar green eyes. And I punched him. Any feelings I had for him were gone, disappeared with Rue's death. I yelled at him, and he backed away from me, regret filling those bright, forest green eyes. _

_I guess he wanted to make up for killing Rue by protecting me from Cato. And he gave the greatest gift in the end..._

I looked up at the dark sky. I'm sorry, Marvel. I did love you. I did.

_o0o_

But, like I said, I love two people.

_Marvel wasn't the only person I grew close to during my time in the Capitol. Cato approached me one day. Unlike Marvel, who was funny and cocky, Cato was raw power. He intimated me. The first time I met him, I was going to get a drink..._

_I stood by the water fountain, and then I felt someone brush up behind me. I jumped around, and there stood the huge, frightening District 2 tribute. I froze, and stiffened. He smirked at me, and then whispered in my ear;_

_"Don't be afraid, fire girl." _

_Then he's gone..._

_Cato began meeting me on the rooftop when he figured out I went up there. We would sit for hours on end. And I grew to love him. I think I love him more than Marvel. Cato makes me feel safe, and protected, funny enough. I would hate to lose him. _

_But, again, I knew nothing could ever happen. Because he would try to kill me. And I would try to kill him. But I don't want to do that. And I don't think he wants to kill me either. But just because he doesn't want to kill me, doesn't mean I didn't try to kill him. _

_I did try to drop the Tracker Jacker's on the careers, but in the process I received several stings myself. I try to lower myself slowly down the tree, but I feel my foot slip and I fall through the air and then land with a hard thud on the ground. I try to stand up, and I see a terribly swollen girl. The girl from District 4. But then I see a knife in her hand. I scramble forwards, and rip it free. But then the world starts to spin and I feel myself fall to my knees. Then I hear someone running, and yells. _

_"Get up, what the fuck are you doing!?" _

_I see three people running... but I think it's only one person. And then I feel hands on my arms and I see a pair of icy blue eyes in front of me. Cato. _

_"Run! Now!" he yells and then throws me forwards. I try to run, but it's hard. I end up falling, and the world goes black..._

Cato did save me. And then Rue found me, and took care of me. But she's gone now.

I'm lying on the branch, and then I hear very distinctive voice. Glimmer. I look down, and I see Glimmer with Peeta and Cato. Clove was killed several days ago, but I don't know how she died. Cato is grim-faced as Glimmer giggles behind him. I really hate that girl. And I see Peeta smiling with her. Suddenly, a loud voice fills the air.

"Attention, tributes. There has been a rule change. There can now be two victors, if one is female and one male. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I look down again, and I see Glimmer smiling and I see her arms thrown around Peeta. Then she whispers something in his ear and he grins and nods his head. They take a step back from Cato, who is staring at the ground, unusually unobservant. Then I see Glimmer raise the bow, the arrow pointing at Cato. Peeta has the spear raised. I know then what they're planning. And I do the only thing I can, because I'm not losing him too.

I launch myself off the branch. I fall through the air, and then land on Glimmer, and I'm also able to knock down Peeta. Glimmer screams as I land on her. Peeta grunts, but in on his feet and sends the spear flying through the air.

"Cato!" I scream before Glimmer punches me. She pushes me off her and then makes a grab for a rock. I kick her arm, and then my knife, but she jumps on me. I do the only thing I can think to do, and I take the knife and stab it in her eye. I hear a cannon, but it's not Glimmer. She screams, and falls off me. I grab the bow and arrows, and put an arrow in her head to end the terrible screams. I look back, and see Peeta at Cato's feet, his neck snapped. I stand up, grabbing the bow and arrows from Glimmer's body. I take a step towards Cato, and then he closes the space between us. I feel safe once again in his arms. He rests his chin on my head, and I breathe in his familiar scent.

"What happened to Clove?" I ask him, my voice quiet.

"Thresh," he spits.

"Why was Peeta with you?" I ask him.

"He said he could find you." he responds.

"I would always find you," I whisper.

"I thought I scared you off." he returned.

"You almost did," I say and look up at him. He smiles, and squeezes me tighter to his chest. He pulls away soon, and puts a hand on my back and we start walking. We return to the lake but I can tell there is something troubling him.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Thresh is still alive," he says. "I need to find him."

"No, please! I don't want to lose you!" I scream. He looks regretful, but then he pulls me close and lifts my chin with his fingers, and brings his lips to mine. He kisses me so intensely, like nothing he's ever done before. It's nothing I've ever felt. He breaks away, and I'm left gasping, as is he. Then he whispers in my ear. "I'm sorry."

He pushes me in the water. When I'm able catch my footing, and then jump out of the water, Cato's gone. He knew I'd follow him if I could, but I have no idea where he is. All I know is he's fighting Thresh. He's fighting because he hates Thresh, because Thresh killed Clove. He's fighting till the death. But he will survive. He will. He has too.

o0o

I wait for hours. Tears leak out of my eyes as I remember Marvel and Rue. And then thoughts of Cato fighting throws me into hysterics. But then the sound of a cannon makes my head snap up to the sky... and I see a picture of Thresh.

I'm on my feet, running through the forest. I don't know where he is, but I know I need to find him. And then there he is. He's staggering through the forest, blood streaming down his face and body. He sees me, and a small smile spreads across his face... but then he drops to his knees and a pained cry escapes his lips. I'm beside him in a second, tears streaming down my face and I'm crying and yelling at him. He leans on me, and grips my hand like it's a life line.

"It's ok, Katniss, it's ok." he whispers.

I look at him, and I try to smile but it comes out a grimace. I hug him closer to me, and then a piercing cry fills the air. We both look up, and then there is a snap of a twig... and a mutt comes bounding out of the bushes. I pull Cato up, and we run as fast as physically possible. We reach the Cornucopia, and Cato throws me on top and then I pull him up. We're heaving, but then another scream fills the air and I see Foxface running out of the woods... but she doesn't in run fast enough. A mutt jumps on her, and her screams fill the air. I can't imagine the pain she's going through. I load the bow without hesitation, and aim at her head. A quick death.

I let the arrow go, and a moment later the cannon goes off.

"Ladies and gentleman, allow me to introduce our victors. Katniss Everdeen and Cato Lockhearst."

o0o

I'm standing with Cato, the faces of the Capitol people blurring into one multicolored mass. We're the victors. We've won. But to say it's bitter-sweet is a undertsatment. The pain that was felt during the games was unbearable. Losing the people you loved was unlike any other pain in the world. As I look at the crowd, I occasionally see the flash of forest green. Marvel.

Yes, I did love two people. But I know I'm meant to be with one person, and he's standing next to me. I feel his hand on mine, and I know that we'll always love each other. The killer from 2, and the huntress from 12. But he's not a killer, he's an angel. He's my angel, sent down to protect me and care for me, like no one else can.

And I think I'm his angel.


End file.
